


The General And The Jedi

by ThatCrazyFanficGirl



Series: The Light And Dark Of A Heart [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Although who is really that surprised?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hux is such a bae, Jedi, Kylo gonna be a dick, Love, Smut, The Force, You and hux gonna do the do, ignore my terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyFanficGirl/pseuds/ThatCrazyFanficGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You saw it in a dream. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.<br/>And there he was. A man with ginger hair lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest.  You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over. </p><p> </p><p>********<br/>This is my first fanfic, guys! So don't be afraid to leave any suggestions and feedback. I'd love to hear from you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deportation Day

You saw it in a dream. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.  
And there he was. A man with ginger hair lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over. 

You woke with a start. For the third time this month, you'd had the same nightmare. Never understanding what it meant, or who the man was, your days were now filled with constant wondering. But not today. Oh no, not today.

Around you, trainees were pulling on their clothes and packing their bags, the room abuzz with chatter. This was it. After one hell of a year, all the gruelling training had come to a close, and today was the day everyone was going to be assigned to ships and given their posts. The massive sleeping quarters your division of trainees stayed in was alive for the last time. The feeling you were getting was utterly overwhelming, a mixture of both excitement and nervousness. Pushing the dream to the back of your mind, you jumped out of bed and hurriedly grabbed your uniform. You didn't want to be late. Not today. 

"Hey (y/n)! You excited?" You turned around to find your best friend, Michael, beaming at you happily. You couldn't help grinning back, before tossing him your now packed duffel bag and bouncing back down onto your now empty bed.  
"Of course. This is it! You know, I heard whispers yesterday that you've been put on the command ship. I'm jealous."  
Michael threw back his head and laughed, before tugging you on the arm, pulling you to your feet and leading you into the crowd heading out the doors.  
"I highly doubt it. I didn't get a good enough training score to go pilot the best ship in the fleet. You, however, topped the communications sector out of all the trainees. There is no doubt you made it on board."  
You felt yourself blushing and shook your head shyly, turning away from him to focus on the hallway. Around you, many were laughing and joking with their mates, while others wandered forward quietly, caught up in their thoughts. You felt your own nervousness catching up with you, so much that you almost didn't notice it when you entered the main room.  
Towering white walls met a well lit roof, and the bustling hall was filled with people lining up, slicking their hair and smoothing down their uniforms. At the front, a podium stood tall, covered with important looking Officers. Michael gave your arm a quick squeeze, smiling encouragingly at you before disappearing, leaving you to take your spot and stand at attention. 

After a couple of minutes, one of the officers began tapping on a microphone, and the room fell silent. There was a moment of tension, before he began to speak.  
"Good morning trainees. Or should I say, soldiers. Congratulations on making it through your training. You are now officially part of the First Order."  
And that's where you began to zone out. You couldn't really help it, you just knew it was going to be so boring and you were going to be standing a long time and you were soooo nervous. What if you didn't get on the main ship? You hadn't just spent this past year working your ass off in the hopes of being promoted straight to officer and placed on the command ship for nothing. And what if you did get on the ship? Even though that was exactly where you wanted to go, everyone had heard the rumours about the mysterious Kylo Ren and the terrifyingly strict General Hux. A communications officer would have to deal with both of them in every day work. YOU would have to deal with them in everyday work. YOU would-  
" (y/n) (l/n)"  
You jerked your head up and stared straight at the stage. Here it was. Your future.  
"Rank: Officer. Placement: Communications desk, Bridge, Command Ship. You will be working under the command of General Hux. "


	2. The Ginger Man

You saw it in a dream. Sirens were blaring, sending you sprinting up the hall. In the distance, you could hear gunshots, and all around you dead rebels and clones littered the ground. You quickly rounded a corner and burst through some doors, entering a large grey and black room. And that was when you saw it. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.   
And there he was. A man with ginger hair lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over.

The alarm woke you up. You quickly hit it and threw the sheets back, jumping out of bed. It was now two days after being assigned your position, and you had finally arrived on the command ship last night. After being given a brief tour with the rest of the newly arrived officers, you were each escorted to your own quarters. Small and dimly lit, your room still offered some much seeked privacy, and you must admit, you hadn’t expected to get a room to yourself, so this was a pleasant surprise. After you had indulged in a quick shower and eaten the meagre breakfast that was delivered to your doorstep, you began to dress in your new uniform. You had a choice of two, but today you had picked the one with pants. It was form fitting and utterly black, with merely your hands, neck and face left showing. The other uniform had a slightly less than reasonable length skirt, which you weren’t too sure was appropriate on the bridge. You figured it might be for formal dinners or such. No time to worry about it now, though. You quickly pinned back your hair and tucked it under your black cap, before grabbing your notebook and dashing out the door.   
The bridge was big. That was the first thing you noticed when you arrived. All the command stations had been sunk into the floor, so any Generals patrolling the walkway could see what everyone was doing clearly, and everyone could see them as well. The room was coloured with shades of grey and black, similar to your room, your uniform, and..well..everything to do with the first order. The second thing you noticed, however, was that the room seemed oddly familiar.   
“(y/n) (l/n).”  
You whipped your head around at the sound of your name, and came face to face with a female wearing the same uniform as you.   
“Yes, ma’am. Reporting for duty.”  
The woman smiled at you warmly, and pointed at an empty seat at a station.   
“You’ve been trained well. Your station is over there, and you’ll begin work immediately. Good luck with your first day.”  
You nodded and smiled back.   
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
And with that the lady began walking away, leaving you to trot over to your area and take a seat. You didn’t even get a chance to put your notebook down before the computer screen in front of you began flashing with an incoming message. You hurriedly pulled your notebook open and began decoding, not wanting to waste a single second.   
You spent the next two hours like this, working as hard as you could, not really noticing when the main doors at the walkway whooshed open. In fact, you were so absorbed in your work that when a hand tapped your shoulder, you couldn’t help but jump. Recovering from your shock, you quickly spun around in your chair to find a tall man with ginger hair in a generals uniform grinning ever so slightly at you. Your mind began whirling. It was him. From your nightmares. It was the man.   
“Good to see you’re working hard already, Officer (l/n). I’m General Hux, and from now on you’ll be reporting to me.”   
You stared at him wide eyed for a moment, before realising he was waiting for an answer.  
“Um, of course, General. Thank you, General.” You managed to stutter out. Hux’s eyebrow cocked upwards in amusement, before he turned around and strolled away. And that was when it clicked. The reason this room seemed familiar to you, was because it was where the nightmare always took place.   
You spun back around in your seat and went back to your work, but you couldn’t concentrate properly for the rest of the day. You were too busy wondering: If the room and the man were real, then what if the rest of the dream was? What if it was all real? What then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for posting so late! To make up for it, I'll post the next chapter as well. :)


	3. 1AM

The next few weeks passed in a blur. You woke up early every day, had a shower, breakfast, got dressed and went to your station. You would concentrate on your job until mid afternoon when you went to the mess hall for a quick bite, before returning and continuing on. Any boring transmissions would be passed to a runner to take to the appropriate section, and any important ones you would deliver to the General himself. Apart from quick descriptions of what the messages were about and his dismissive thankyou’s, you never really spoke. And then when 8pm came, you would pack up, let your replacement take over for the night and go grab a small dinner to take back to your room, finishing it quickly so as to get as much time for sleep as possible. Luckily, you had stopped having the nightmare. It meant you weren’t afraid to sleep again, and your mind was free to think about different things. Like work. And more work. 

You saw it in a dream. Sirens were blaring, sending you sprinting up the hall. In the distance, you could hear gunshots, and all around you dead rebels and clones littered the ground. You quickly rounded a corner and burst through some doors, entering a large grey and black room. And that was when you saw it. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.  
And there he was. General Hux, lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over.

You woke up to sirens. Glancing at your alarm clock, you pushed yourself out of bed and stumbled over to the door, confused as to why there was an emergency at 1am. Outside, storm troopers were rushing about, and a sense of chaos filled the air. Something small began tugging inside you, and without even realising it, you began to walk down the side of the hall in the opposite direction to the troops. The tugging inside you grew stronger, and you began to jog, and then sprint, winding down hallways unknown to you.  
Suddenly, you burst into a cargo bay, where there was dozens of rebels fighting a meagre few storm troopers. They were falling fast, and obviously hadn’t been able to get the word out as to where they were being attacked. You quickly dashed over to one of the fallen and grabbed their radio and gun, before ducking back behind a column.  
“Cargo bay. Send help to the cargo bay! We can’t hold much longer!” You spat into the radio, still hiding. It crackled for a second, before a mans voice came back over it.  
“We already have troops on the way to the cargo bay. They should have got there by now.”  
You felt like screaming, realising why you saw the stormtroopers going the other way in the halls.  
“YOU SENT THEM TO THE WRONG ONE.WE ARE IN THE LOWER CARGO BAY, NOT THE UPPER ONE.”  
A blast suddenly knocked the radio away, and your hand began dripping blood. The tugging inside of you became almost violent, and you gave into it and stood away from the pillar, holding the gun up, and beginning to fire.  
A door slid open to your left, and a group of panicked looking officers burst in, grabbing guns and joining you. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a flash of ginger hair, and you spun around, discovering Hux was here as well. Before you had any time to think, a rebel appeared a short distance away, taking aim at the General. At the exact same time, both the rebel fired and your arm shot up. That’s when the unthinkable happened. The shot stopped in mid air.  
The room went quiet for just the slightest millisecond as the rebels gaped in awe, before the stormtroopers and officers took better aim and fired, ending the battle. Hux took a slight step away from you, and then another, and everyone else began backing away as well. You stood there, frozen, staring at the blast, hearing only your heartbeat and your breath.  
It was an eternity in a second before exhaustion overcame you and the blast shot straight into a pillar. You collapsed to your knees, both numb and confused, mind reeling. You didn’t hear it when everyone left, but after a time, neither short nor long, you looked around you. The General stood still, looking straight at you, an unrecognisable expression on his face. You held his gaze for just a minute more, before he turned around and walked away, leaving you utterly alone.  
You let yourself lay on the floor, pressing your cheek against the metal and letting it’s coldness distract you. It was something simple you could focus on. Cold, hard, metal. And so you thought about that until the exhaustion took over completely and you drifted off into a forgiving sleep.


	4. A Small Interrogation

You saw it in a dream. Sirens were blaring, sending you sprinting up the hall. In the distance, you could hear gunshots, and all around you dead rebels and clones littered the ground. You quickly rounded a corner and burst through some doors, entering a large grey and black room. And that was when you saw it. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.  
And there he was. General Hux, lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over. You could see nothing, hear nothing. Something wet coated your skin, and your mouth began to taste sour. You were moving. No. You were throwing your arms about for some reason. And then you stopped, and you could see again. They were dead. They were all dead. There was nothing but lifeless bodies and silence. The alarms had stopped.  
You looked down. You were covered in blood. You weren’t sure if any of it was yours. You looked at Hux. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving anymore. You looked behind you. And there he was, a tall man in a mask. He began laughing. But just a suddenly as he started, he stopped, as if thinking. That’s when he held out his hand. 

You woke in a cell. Covered in sweat and unsure of how you got there, you felt a panic attack swirl up inside you. That’s when the memories chose to return. An attack. Being outnumbered. Stopping the blast. The Generals face. It was too much. You quickly buried your face in your hands and began focusing on your breathing. In and out. In and out. Slowly. Just breathe.  
The door slid open. Two stormtroopers marched in and stood still for a second, waiting for you to get up. Knowing what they wanted, you did so, and began to follow them as they marched down a dim hallway. After a minute, they unlocked another room and allowed you inside, closing the door behind you. You heard the latch click, and realised where they had taken you. It was an interrogation room. There were benches lining three of the four walls, and in the middle of the room stood a sort of cross between a chair and a bench, designed to strap prisoners to. You began to worry for a minute, before realising that if you were going to be attached to the chair, they would have done it while you were asleep. They probably just didn’t know what to do with you. To be honest, though, you didn’t know what to do with yourself either. You began pacing, before timidly taking a seat on one of the benches. Your mind began drifting to the dream you had had. By now, you were used to this dream, but the past couple of times you had seen it, there was more to it. Like last night. There was the man in the mask. He was tall. God, was he tall. And dressed in complete black robes. He had had this aura of danger and mystery surrounding him. And what did it mean, when he held out his hand?  
The whooshing of the door caused your head to fly up. General Hux strode into the room, hands clasped tightly behind his back, and the door closed gently behind him. He stood staring at you for a moment, before clearing his throat.  
“Did you know?”  
You shook your head.  
“You didn’t have any clue whatsoever?”  
You shook your head again, eyes dropping to the floor.  
The room fell into silence for a minute, before he began to speak again.  
“Do you wish to be trained?”  
You glanced back up at him, confused. Did you want to be trained? You didn’t actually know. The force was not something you wanted to mess with, and besides, you had kind of started to like your life as it was.  
You thought about it for a minute longer, before deciding.  
“I don’t think so, General. If I have a choice, then I’d rather not.  
“Why?”  
You ended up shaking your head once more.  
“I don’t know. I just ...don’t want to, I guess. It’s not something I want to mess with. I’d rather be a communications officer than a Jedi.”  
Hux continued to stare at you, and for the briefest of seconds you could swear you saw his expression soften. But then he turned away and strode back to the door, opening it. He faltered, throwing you one last glance.  
“I expect you back at your post as of tomorrow morning. You will not talk about this incident to anyone. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, General.”  
And then he was gone, leaving you a wide open door and mind full of worries.


	5. The Knight Of Ren

You saw it in a dream. Sirens were blaring, sending you sprinting up the hall. In the distance, you could hear gunshots, and all around you dead rebels and clones littered the ground. You quickly rounded a corner and burst through some doors, entering a large grey and black room. And that was when you saw it. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.   
And there he was. General Hux, lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over. You could see nothing, hear nothing. Something wet coated your skin, and your mouth began to taste sour. You were moving. No. You were throwing your arms about for some reason. And then you stopped, and you could see again. They were dead. They were all dead. There was nothing but lifeless bodies and silence. The alarms had stopped.   
You looked down. You were covered in blood. You weren’t sure if any of it was yours. You looked at Hux. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving anymore. You looked behind you. And there he was, a tall man in a mask. He began laughing. But just a suddenly as he started, he stopped, as if thinking. That’s when he held out his hand.   
You stared at it, thinking, deliberating. This would change your life. You took one more look at Hux, and knew the answer. 

You woke up to an insistent rapping on your door. Sleepily stumbling over to it, you punched in the unlock code and stared bleary-eyed at the young runner that was standing in front of you.  
“The General needs to see you in Meeting Room 1. Right now. He seems pretty agitated. I’d hurry.”  
You nodded and dismissed him, quickly getting dressed before dashing down the hallway. You already knew that this had to have something to do with your ability to use the force, but what exactly?   
Rounding a corner, you slowed and then stopped outside the room’s door. You began smearing out the wrinkles in your uniform and it was only at that moment that you realised you had put on the wrong one. Oh well. Hopefully Hux wouldn’t notice that you were wearing a skirt.   
Carefully placing your hand on the doorknob, you went to twist it, but froze when the voices floated out.   
“I wasn’t hiding her. She doesn’t want to be trained.”  
“And since when have we taken peoples wishes into account?”  
“Since she joined my crew, and resides under my command. She does a fine job as an officer and I plan to keep her right where she is. Now scurry on back home to continue being Snoke’s pet. You aren’t need here.”  
You recognised the first voice. It was the Generals. The second voice, however, was robotic, distorted. You’d never heard it before. You didn’t have a single second to wonder who it belonged to however, as the door flew open and Hux stared straight at you, an utterly annoyed expression on his face. Behind him, a tall, cloaked, masked man stood waiting. Your dream flashed across your mind. It was him.   
“I can see why you want her to stay on the bridge. With an body like that, who wouldn’t miss her.”  
Your mouth feel open, but he spoke up again.   
“You will be trained.”  
The voice threw you off guard, and without realising it, you spoke right back. “No, I won’t.”  
You felt the General stare at you, shocked, and a wave of anger float of the masked figure.   
“How dare you speak to me like that. I could kill you in an instant.”  
“Who even are you?”  
“Kylo Ren. And if you speak back to me one more time, it will be the last words you ever say.”   
And again, the words just fell right out of your mouth, but this time your anger and disgust with the man you had heard so much about filled them with venom. “Go on, then. Do it. At least then I won’t have to deal with a man in a cloak and mask whose daddy issues got our best weapon destroyed.”  
The hum of a lightsaber filled the air and before you knew it there was a red sizzling beside your neck. The knight held it there for a long minute, the air filled with tension, before turning it off and sticking the handle back in his belt.   
“You will report to me for training tomorrow.”  
And with that, he stomped away. You and the General stood silent for a minute, before you spoke up.   
“Do you think I pissed him off?”  
“Maybe.”  
The two of you glanced at each other, before Hux’s expression broke and he began to laugh. You couldn’t help but join in. This was not how you expected the day to go. Although, given recent events, you should have learned by now that anything could happen. And it would. That’s the only thing that was certain.


	6. Training

You saw it in a dream. Sirens were blaring, sending you sprinting up the hall. In the distance, you could hear gunshots, and all around you dead rebels and clones littered the ground. You quickly rounded a corner and burst through some doors, entering a large grey and black room. And that was when you saw it. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.   
And there he was. General Hux, lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over. You could see nothing, hear nothing. Something wet coated your skin, and your mouth began to taste sour. You were moving. No. You were throwing your arms about for some reason. And then you stopped, and you could see again. They were dead. They were all dead. There was nothing but lifeless bodies and silence. The alarms had stopped.   
You looked down. You were covered in blood. You weren’t sure if any of it was yours. You looked at Hux. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving anymore. You looked behind you. And there he was, Kylo Ren. He began laughing, a thick, distorted laugh. But just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, as if thinking. That’s when he held out his hand.   
You stared at it, thinking, deliberating. This would change your life. You took one more look at Hux, and knew the answer. 

You felt someone nudge you awake with their shoe. It took you a minute to remember where you were, and another to realise the shoe belonged to Kylo Ren. You quickly shoved yourself to your feet and reached for the lightsaber you’d dropped, turning it on and holding it in front of you protectively. You were well into your third day of training, and Knight in front of you had already knocked you unconscious on multiple occasions. It wasn’t that the walls of the training room didn’t have padding; they did, but the power of each force shove was unquestionable. You had no idea how you were ever going to learn to do that yourself, when Kylo was taking too much pleasure in basically beating you up. He was yet to remove the helmet in your presence, but you just knew that behind it he was smirking at you.   
A buzzer rang through the room, and Kylo sheathed his lightsaber.   
“You’re done for the day. Get out of my sight.”  
Nodding, you hurriedly tucked the sabers hilt into your belt and ducked out of the room. It was time for dinner, but you needed to stop by your room first and clean yourself up. When you got there, it only took one look in the mirror to confirm your suspicions. You had a bruise on your left cheek and a gash on your head, covering your face in blood.   
I guess he doesn’t care what his apprentices look like, you thought to yourself, before taking a quick shower.  
Ten minutes later, and you were in the mess hall. The room quietened as you walked in, as per usual, and ducking your head to avoid everyone’s stares, you grabbed your food and sat down at the first empty table you could find. Eventually the room returned to normal, and you sighed, wishing things could go back to the way they were.   
A shadow appeared in front of you. You glanced up to find General Hux staring straight at you, a bland expression on his face.   
“I see he’s not being gentle.”  
You shook your head and picked up your fork.   
“I didn’t expect him to, particularly after what I said. Besides, I need to learn to defend myself anyway.”  
The General continued to stare at you, before shuffling slightly forward and clearing his throat.   
“Don’t let him hurt you too much.”  
And with that he turned and walked away, exiting the mess hall. You watched the doors slide closed, confused by the concern in his sentence. Hux had never expressed concern about anyone before. Could he actually care about your wellbeing? Shaking the thought from your mind, you returned to your food, eagre to finish eating and get some rest, though not as eagre for the next day. 

You looked behind you. There stood Kylo Ren. He began laughing, a thick, distorted laugh. But just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, as if thinking. That’s when he held out his hand.   
“Get up already. It’s almost pathetic how easily you black out.”  
You opened your eyes and scrambled to your feet again, facing Ren with the lightsaber at the ready. He stood still for a minute, as if contemplating, before reaching up and pulling his helmet off.   
Your mouth fell open. He was hot. Like, damn son. Would totally bone that.   
“Are you going to take the hand?”  
You were brought back to the present in a rush. What? Did he mean...  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The vision you keep having every time your black out. You basically project it.”  
You stared at his pale face, confused, before slowly shaking your head.   
“I don’t know. I don’t what it’s about, or what happens if I take it. I just don’t know.”  
Kylo continued to watch you, before reaching out his hand.   
“Would you take it now?”  
“No.” You responded without even bothering to think. You got hit instantly by a wave of rage flowing off the cloaked figure.  
“Why the fuck not?”  
“I trust you as far as I can throw you, which is not at all. Like seriously, how bloody big are you?”  
Kylo took a step closer to you, standing menacingly, fury in his eyes. But you were full of adrenalin now, and an anger at all the injuries he was causing you began to take over your mind. You couldn’t help yourself.   
“Oooo, is your height a sensitive subject? I wonder why. Does it keep you from getting girls? Are they all so intimidated by you that they won’t touch you? I bet you haven’t slept with anyone in a long time. In fact, I bet you haven’t slept with anyone ever.”  
His lightsaber light up at the base of your throat and you stared directly into his eyes, realising.   
“Oh my god. I’m right. You’re a virgin. Kylo, master of the Knights of Ren, is a-“  
You went flying across the room and smashed into the doors, smacking your head hard. Everything went white, and then black. 

You woke up in the medical ward. Your mouth was dry, your head hurt and there was a burn mark on your neck. But for the first time in a while you hadn’t dreamt of anything.   
Smiling to yourself, you closed your eyes and began to drift back to sleep. Somewhere nearby, you could swear you could hear General Hux.


	7. Medical Ward

The next couple of weeks were hell. Apparently Ren had had enough of you, because every couple of days you found yourself back in the medical ward with new life-threatening wounds. Most of the time you just had some droids looking after you, but there was this one young nurse who would take the time to sit by your bedside and chat. It was nice to have a friend. Ever since this whole debarkle had started, everyone had been avoiding you. Well, everyone but Kylo. And for some reason, Hux. Every evening at dinner, the General would stop by your table and say a quick few words to you, often eyeing your wounds with an expression you couldn’t yet identify. And those nights when you would wake up in your now usual wing of the ward, you would hear his voice off in the distance, talking to the nurses. As hard as you tried, you were never able to hear exactly what he was saying. His tone of voice was more passionate then you had ever heard it, however. It filled you with confusion, and even a little bit of....affection? Could you even call it that? You had to admit, whenever he walked away you would admire the way he strode, and when he talked your eyes were automatically drawn to his gorgeous lips, making you wonder what it would be like to kiss him, to have him push you up against a wall and use them to ravish you and-  
“How are we doing today, (y/n)?”  
Jemma, the young nurse, bustled into the room and pulled a chair up, flopping right down into it and sighing contentedly. You raised an eyebrow, grinning.  
“Long day huh?”  
The girl nodded lazily and flicked a piece of hair away from her forehead.  
“They’ve started a new attack on the rebellion, but it’s very poorly organised and the troopers are falling like flies. Me and the girls are trying our best, but most of them don’t even make it back here alive.”  
She sighed again, but this time slightly angrily.  
“I honestly don’t understand how Kylo Ren can be such an idiot. He’s the one insisting that we keep moving forward, and yet while they are dying out there over his foolhardy plan, he’s snug as a rug stowed away in this ship, beating the hell out of you for entertainment.”  
You dropped your head slowly and began picking at a thread on the blanket.  
“I don’t think it’s entertainment anymore. I think he genuinely hates me, and is using me as a way of taking out all of his anger.”  
Jemma placed her hand on your arm, her bright pink nails accidently digging into your skin. You glanced up, and she shot you an apologetic look.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up. Anyway, enough of me complaining. How about you? Anything new going on in your life?”  
You brought your broken hand up in front of your face and waved it at her.  
“Besides injuries? Not really.”  
She laughed, before leaning back again and shooting you a flirty smile.  
“What about.....boys? You been snogging any of the officers lately?”  
You shot her a sarcastic glare, before answering.  
“I think they’re all too scared to look at me. Afraid either I or Kylo will attack them.”  
Jemma found herself laughing at your comment.  
“Oh come on. I’m sure getting to know your delightful personality outweighs the possibility of death.”  
You sighed, before perking up slightly and staring straight at the nurse.  
“Actually, I think one might like me.”  
“And which cute Officer would this be?”  
“Not an Officer. It’s General Hux.”  
You were met with a shocked silence. Jemma glanced over at the door, before leaning in really close and beginning to whisper.  
“I think you’re right. He always comes in and asks about you. You know, how you’re doing, how bad the wounds are, all that kinda stuff. And he gets really insistent that you get the best treatment, even when we assure him you already are. I didn’t really put two and two together, but now that you mention it, I don’t know how I could have been so blind.”  
She nodded at you, and you found yourself nodding back, a smile sneaking onto your face.  
“What do you think I should do?”  
Jemma grinned at you.  
“Confess your love.”  
“What?? No! I don’t love him. I don’t even like him. He’s my boss. That’s all.”  
Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at you, and after a minute you sighed, giving up.  
“Fine. I like him a little bit. But only a little. And it could never happen anyway.”  
A sudden alarm went off above your heads, and Jemma rushed out. She was gone for a couple of moments, and then rushed back in, gently tugging you out of bed. You grabbed her arm and steadied yourself, before looking straight into her face.  
“What’s going on?”  
“It’s the rebels. They’ve taken out the rest of our army. The General has ordered a full retreat, and we need all our beds in the ward ready for when the injured arrive. Sorry, but I’m going to have to throw you out.”  
You nodded and began shuffling towards the door, before feeling Jemma grab your arm once more. You turned back to her and was met with a concerned expression.  
“And if you really are Kylo Ren’s punching bag, I would hide. This was his failure, and he’s going to want to take it out on something.”  
And with that she had disappeared, leaving you to pull your coat on and begin stumbling down the hallway to your room. With the exception of a few medical staff rushing from their quarters to the wards, the ship was continuing on as normal. Stormtroopers lazed around and engineers strolled by joking to each other, not a care in the galaxy. You suppose that’s the perk to being far, far away from the actual battle. They were in absolutely no danger. The head ship, safe from the war.  
You had gotten so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t notice that there was no one in the hallways around your quarters. You also didn’t notice when you typed in the code and slid the door open, that you walked straight past a helmet sitting on your desk. It was only when you had removed your coat and tossed it to the ground that you heard the hum of a lightsaber starting up behind you. Your heart stopped.  
“Hello, (y/n).”


	8. What Hux Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a warning, this chapter has implications of rape in it, so if you can't read that kinda thing, avert your eyes now!  
> Also, I really wasn't sure how to write this chapter, so it's kinda terrible. I apologise in advance!

General Hux strode into dining hall and began making his way through, nodding quick acknowledgements to the groups of staff that waved at him. He didn’t even get halfway across the room before he realised that once again you weren’t at the table. He sighed, spinning back around and going straight out the way he came. It was getting tiring the amount of times that Ren had sent you to the medical ward. That bloody idiot. Hux couldn’t help but scowl at even the thought of him. The man was exactly like a teenager. Constantly throwing fits, destroying anything he could get his hands on, and refusing to back down even when he was wrong. His latest insistence had ensured that hundreds of their troops get slaughtered. That bloody idiot. Hux thought it again. At least he had left the ship now. The Knight had taken off that morning, mumbling something about Snoke requesting his presence on planet. About damn time. The General was tired of babysitting his angry ass.  
Rounding a corner, Hux reached the medical bay and wandered straight in, immediately stopping the first nurse that walked by.  
“How is she doing, Nurse?”  
The nurse glanced up at him from her clipboard and Hux could swear she was trying to hide a smirk.  
“Please, call me Jemma. And I discharged her yesterday. We needed the space for incoming wounded, and she only had a couple of broken bones, nothing that couldn’t heal on their own. She should be back at work today.”  
Hux felt something twist in his stomach, and an uneasy feeling grew in his chest.  
“Kylo has gone off ship, and she wasn’t in the dining hall.”  
Jemma looked back at him uncertainly, and shrugged.  
“Maybe she’s sleeping? I’d go search for her now, but I’m on duty. She’s probably in her quarters anyway.”  
The general nodded once and let go of her arm, dismissing her. He hurriedly made his way back out into the hall and pulled out his holopad. It only took a couple of minutes to locate where your quarters were, and he took off, the feeling inside him growing larger. Ten minutes later, he was standing outside your door, brushing himself down and checking no-one else was around. He took a slight step forward and knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. He stood back and waited. No reply. Hux scowled and knocked again, and when he once more received silence, he punched the override code into the door panel and stepped inside. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, he froze.  
You were lying on the floor. Naked. Covered in blood. Not moving.  
Hux spent a minute staring. And then another. He couldn’t process, couldn’t think. What the actual fuck had happened.  
His entire body feeling heavy, the general took one step forward, and then another, and fell to his knees beside you. There were burn marks on your arms and legs, and an open wound just under your right breast. Your face was badly bruised and your hair wild. A drop of blood sat at the corner of your slightly parted mouth. Hux shakily raised his hand before putting it back down at his side, and that was when he noticed it. There was multiple scratches and bruises on the inside of your thighs.  
The bastard.  
The fucking bastard.  
Hux sat there. At some point in time he paged for medical help. At another point in time the help arrived, hurrying him out of the room and locking the door, attending to you inside. Hux just stared at the closed door for a long time. Eventually he turned and made his way down to the hologram room. He hailed Kylo, gloves balled in his now bare hands. The Knight appeared in front of him, helmet removed, fingers tapping his crossed arms impatiently.  
“What?”  
“You bastard.”  
A smirk lit up the dark haired mans face.  
“I see you found her.”  
“YOU FUCKING BASTARD.”  
“Oh calm down. She’s just a communications officer. Whatever her grasp on the force is, it’s pathetic, and she’ll never be able to utilise it. Her life is meaningless. I should have killed her when I was done.”  
“Don’t you dare go near her. Don’t you even come back on this ship, you hear me?”  
“I’ll do as I please. I am as much a part of the First Order as you are, and besides, Snoke wouldn’t like it if you defied his apprentice now, would he?”  
“Don’t.”  
“And I said to you long ago, when I first told you to bring her to me and you couldn’t hide your pathetic feelings for the wrench, that your emotions are foolish. A general cannot have relationships. You are not permitted to get attached to anything or anyone. It leads to downfall, and when it’s someone like you, we cannot risk anything.”  
“I hate you, Ren. With every fibre of my being.”  
“And I, you. See you in a couple of days, General.”  
Kylo’s hologram disappeared, leaving Hux alone in an empty room. He stood there in silence, before pulling his gloves back on, plastering a look of indifference on his face and leaving.


	9. Awake

You woke to an empty room. Well, almost empty. There was a figure sitting on the chair at your desk, bent over a holopad, back facing you. The light from the device lit up the mans uncombed, ginger hair. You moved to sit up in the bed, and pain shot right through you, causing a small whimper to drop out of your mouth. The figure at the desk froze at the sound, before straightening up and turning towards you. You were met with the concerned eyes of General Hux.  
Seeing you struggle to move, he pushed himself to his feet and stalked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. You stopped moving instantly and looked back up at his face. He looked tired. There was black bags under his eyes and his uniform was all crumpled, and something in his eyes led you to think he hadn’t slept in quite a while.  
“Don’t move. You don’t want to aggravate your injuries.”  
You continued to watch him for a moment before the memories came flooding back. Kylo Ren grabbing your throat and pushing you to your knees. His terrifying laughter as he waved his lightsaber around, singeing you whenever you tried to process. Him...oh god..  
“Oh god.”  
You didn’t realise you had said that out loud until you felt the General place his other hand under your chin.  
“Are you alright?”  
A tear slid down your cheek, but you nodded hesitantly.  
“Yeah. I..uh..I think I just need some more sleep.”  
Hux searched your face for a minute, before removing his hands and stepping back.  
“Of course. If you need me, I’ll just be at your desk.” And with that he moved to turn around, but you couldn’t help but ask.  
“Why, sir? Why are you here?”  
He stopped and tensed up, glancing back over his shoulder at you.  
“It’s come to my attention, Officer, that Ren has been taking his frustrations out on you recently. He could return any day now, and we both know that if he wishes Kylo could just send any guards placed at the door away. If I am here, he won’t dare try anything. Luckily, I can do my job almost anywhere. You and your abilities should be nurtured, so you can aid the First Order. Long story short, we need you alive, and If Ren continues the way he’s been going, you won’t stay that way for long.”  
Hux sighed, and sat down at the desk.  
“Get some rest, Officer (y/n). He won’t come near you now.”  
And with that he returned to his holopad. You laid back down and nestled into the pillow, blinking sleepily at the back of his head. You almost didn’t realise it when the thought floated in.  
*Because I want to make sure you’re ok. No, I need to make sure you’re ok.*  
Your eyes shot wide open.  
Did you just....  
Did he just...  
Oh god.  
You had just read his mind.  
Well that was new.


	10. Thoughts

How did that just happen? How the bloody hell were you suddenly able to do that?  
Across from you, the General shifted in the chair and you quickly squeezed your eyes closed, not wanting him to know you were still awake. You sensed him looking at you, and began to hear his thoughts again.  
*She’s so beautiful. How could anyone want to destroy that?*  
*I’ll never let him near her again.*  
He turned back to his work and you opened your eyes, watching him. Ok, so you definitely had confirmation that he had feelings for you. But there were more pressing matters on hand. Like, the way your ability to use the force kept coming and going. You slowly rolled over and noticed a vase of flowers on your bedside table. When had they gotten there? Oh, that didn’t matter. You focused on it and tried your hardest to knock it over, but nothing happened. Sighing to yourself, you glanced back at the General and tried to look into his mind, but all you got where the faint whispers of his thoughts, and after a minute, even they had gone quiet.  
Feeling suddenly exhausted, you gently closed your eyes and curled up against the pillow. The darkness of sleep welcomed you. 

 

You woke up screaming. Hux was on the bed in front of you, wide eyed, gripping onto your shoulders. You could feel a bead of sweat drip down your forehead, and your hair felt matted to your head. You gulped and raised your hand, pressing your fingers to your temple and slowly massaging it.  
*Please be alright.*  
You glanced up at Hux’s still concerned face, about to answer him before realising he had only thought that, not said it. You quickly shut mouth and glanced across the room. In front of you, Hux slowly detached his hands and leaned back, still watching you carefully. You swallowed, removing the dry lump in your throat, and brought your knees up to your chest.  
“Thank you. For waking me.”  
Hux nodded hesitantly, before backing off the bed and moving over to his desk.  
“That’s alright, Officer. It’s hard to work with your screaming anyway.”  
“Well it’s hard to sleep with your thoughts.” You shot back, before you had a chance to realise what you said.  
The room went quiet. General Hux slowly turned around to face you, a mixture of anger and concern plastered across his features.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What did you just say, Officer?”  
You let out a shaky breath, before licking your lips and answering.  
“I can kinda....hear...your thoughts.”  
Another silence.  
“And you have kept this a secret why?”  
“It only started last night.”  
Hux only looked angry now.  
*Goddamn it. Then she would have heard...*  
You nodded, trying your hardest to stifle a grin.  
“Yup. I heard.”  
The General glared at you, and oh boy, if looks could kill...  
A small beeping filled the room. Hux kept his eyes on you as he picked up his holopad, before glancing down and fiddling on it. He quickly picked up his coat and put it on, tucking the holopad inside and wandered over to the door.  
“I’m needed on the bridge. I’ll be back later.”  
*And maybe this work will distract me from those damn kissable lips*  
You smirked.  
“I think my lips are the distraction, not the work.”  
“Shut up.”  
And with that he disappeared out the door, leaving you alone in the room. You took the opportunity to hop up and have a shower, wincing the entire time at the pain emanating from your middle. Eventually you switched off the warm drops of water and hopped out, wrapping a towel around you and leaving the bathroom. You took two steps towards your bed before stopping and shrieking, grasping at your towel so as to keep yourself covered. Hux spun around in your chair and cocked an eyebrow at you, similar to your first meeting.  
“Calm down (y/n). I told you I’d be back.”  
He looked you and down, then sighed and spun back around, giving you enough privacy to dress. Instead, you just secured the towel and sat down on the bed, crawling into the middle and staring at the Generals back. His mind was oddly silent.  
The General spun around and glared at you.  
“Why are you ignoring me?”  
You stared, confused.  
“You didn’t say anything.”  
“No, I thought a question. Did you not hear it?”  
“No. I can’t hear anything right now. Not thoughts, anyway.”  
Hux squinted at you, trying to determine whether you were telling the truth before pushing away from his chair and walking over to you, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“So, you can’t hear thoughts all the time?”  
“Apparently not.”  
“Huh.”  
His eyes began to wander up and down your body, stopping right above where your towel started. He quickly glanced back up at you, and you noticed a fleck of desire in his eyes. A pool of heat began to fill in the bottom of your stomach and you took a shuddering breath, beginning to imagine what his thoughts might be.  
*I wonder the best way to remove that towel.*  
Your eyes shot back up to his, surprised.  
“I heard that.”  
“Oh, did you now? I’m not too sure I believe you.”  
That felt like a challenge. Noticing how Hux’s breath had slightly quickened and his normally pale cheeks were becoming flushed, you slowly yet deliberately leaned forward and placed your lips right beside his ear.  
“I recommend using your teeth.”  
You sensed a shiver run down Hux’s spine and suddenly he pulled back, crashing his lips to yours. You kissed back almost hungrily, hands flying up to mess his almost perfect hair. His fingers made their way down your back and he pulled your hips towards him, pushing you back onto the bed until he was on top of you. You felt a bulge pressing against your leg and you moaned, Hux grinning against your lips at the sound. His hands crept their way back up to your face, but as they reached your neck you suddenly went cold. You opened your eyes and looked right at the robotic mask of Kylo Ren. He laughed, his hands tightening around your throat, choking the last of your air out of you.  
“STOP.”  
The vase of flowers flew off the table and smashed, as you flung the figure off you and pushed yourself across the bed, only turning once you had put distance between him and you. But there was only Hux, standing confused, hair wild, bewilderment written across his face. You quickly turned and ran to your doors, punching in the code and taking off down the corridor. Back in your room, Hux stood there, wondering just what he had done wrong.


	11. The Key

Hux found you in the training room, curled up in the corner, head leaning against the cool wall, eyes closed. You heard gentle footsteps pacing up to you, and then felt something soft drops into your lap. You opened your eyes. Hux had turned back around and was facing the door. He had brought you your training robes. You smiled sadly. Even though you had left him there he was still looking after you.  
Ensuring no one else was around, you stood up and shed the towel, quickly pulling the robes on. After a minute you smoothed the outfit down and tapped on Hux’s shoulder. He spun around. The two of you just stood there for a minute, not saying anything, awkwardly avoiding each others gazes. Sighing, you decided to break the silence.  
“Thank you. For bringing me clothes.”  
“It’s fine. Can’t have the rest of the ship seeing you naked.”  
“The rest?”  
And then it was awkward again. Hux cleared his throat and began staring at the wall behind you.  
“I shouldn’t have kissed you. I apologise.”  
“Don’t apologise.”  
“No, I should.”  
Your hand shot up and you grabbed Hux’s chin, pulling it down towards you. He watched you, unsure.  
“Don’t you ever apologise for kissing me.”  
You brought your lips close to his, and felt the General’s mouth twist into a slight smirk.  
“Are you giving me orders, Officer?”  
“Yes, General.”  
And then your lips met. Unlike last time, this was slow and gentle, filled with love and promises of more. Hux’s arms wrapped around your lower back and pulled you in closer. A minute later the two of you broke away, him resting his forehead on yours. You stayed there, staring into each others eyes almost dreamily.  
*I could stay here forever.*  
You smiled.  
“So could I.”  
Hux detached himself and looked you in the eyes.  
“I didn’t just come here to bring you clothes, though. When you left I got a message. Ren is returning. He will be here in a couple of hours. You need to leave.”  
You shook your head, doing your best to push away the waves of worry erupting in your stomach.  
“I won’t leave. I need to face him at some point. And besides. I still work here. I can’t just take off.”  
“I’m not letting him touch you again.”  
“He won’t.”  
You found yourself brushing a stray piece of hair off his forehead and attempting to smile reassuringly. Hux just looked concerned. Eventually you sighed and pulled away from him, moving towards the door. Hux quickly grabbed your hand, stopping you.  
“Stay with me? It’s the only way I can make sure you’re safe.”  
A small smile crept across your face, and you found yourself nodding.  
“Of course.”

 

You spent the rest of the day getting odd glances from anyone who strayed past. To everyone else, it probably looked like you were following Hux around. Which you kinda were. But for a different reason then they thought. Actually, no, that was a reason. But, oh, never mind.  
You found yourself gaining new appreciation for the General. Originally you had thought all he did was give orders and supervise people, but now you were learning just how much work he actually did to keep the First Order thriving. Constantly making and adjusting plans, giving strategic advice, and you even discovered he knew how to translate some languages. But watching him work got boring after a while, and you started wandering around the control room searching for something to do. You discovered someone else sitting at your station and sighed. Damn. This was going to be a long day.  
You sat down in an empty chair and stared at a pile of papers near the General, concentrating really hard. Maybe, just maybe, you could summon the force and make it move. A long minute past, and then another. Apparently not. You raised your eyes slightly and began staring at Hux. He was angrily yelling at a newbie who had been given the job of delivering bad news. Poor thing. He looked scared. Hux on the other hand looked majestic. So passionate about his work. Made you wonder what angry sex with him would be like. Oh, that’s a thought...  
The top piece of paper blew to the side and slowly glided to the floor. Your mouth fell open slightly. What the hell?  
Wait a minute. You were just thinking about Hux. Maybe Hux was the key?  
No, that was stupid. What about lust?  
Couldn’t be. The first time you had used the force you were scared, and the second time angry...  
Emotions! That was it! Your emotions were key.  
You closed you eyes and against your better judgement began thinking about Kylo Ren. You began to feel angry, but it wasn’t enough. So you began to think about the attack in your room.  
Your eyes flew open and you stared straight at the stack of paper, sending it dispersing across the room. Gasps mingled in with the rustling with paper, and Hux turned to you, an annoyed expression on his face.  
“Was that you?”  
You plastered a sweet smile on your face and began kicking a leg innocently.  
“Whoops.”  
Hux raised his hand and rubbed his forehead, sighing, before turning back to the kid in front of him.  
“Clean this mess up and then you’re dismissed.”  
The newbie nodded.  
“Yes, General. Thank you, General.”  
Shooting you one last glare, Hux stalked over to a control booth and began talking to one of the workers there.  
Ok, time to try something new.  
You began imagining pushing Hux down on a bed and straddling him, your hands ripping his shirt off as you planted kisses down his neck. Finding his sweet spot you bit, and let your hands creep under your hips and into his pants.  
Continuing to stare straight at Hux, you focused as hard as you could on that thought before attempting to push it to his mind. Hux immediately straightened up and whipped his head around to you, face flushed. Cocking an eyebrow, you noticed a bulge growing in his, ahem, lower half. You quickly raised a hand and waved at him, still smiling sweetly. Hux quickly stalked over to you and leaned close, whispering into your ear.  
“That’s it. Your room. Now.”  
“Are you thinking some naughty thoughts, General?”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
Your smile turning into a grin, you jumped up and led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants smutty hux next chapter?  
> Trying to decide if I'll put it next or wait you guys wait a bit longer. ;)  
> Mwahahahaha


	12. Smut. Just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one's a shortie, but yay for smut finally!  
> Also, kinda couldn't think of a title for it, so I just named it for what it is. Oops. :D

The second your bedroom doors slid closed behind the two of you, Hux pushed you up against the wall, hands grasping needily at your hips and leaning his head in close to your ear. He slowly, carefully, licked his lips and breathed heavily onto your skin, sending a shiver down your spine.   
“No more waiting. No more teasing. It’s just you and me now.”  
Your eyes fluttered closed at the sound of his raspy voice and you instinctively wrapped your arms behind his neck, hands flying right back up to his hair again. Hux began trailing ever so slight kisses down your neck, ghosting over the bruises from Ren, and then nipping at the skin on your shoulder and sucking, ensuring to leave a mark. He was rewarded with a breathy moan, and your fingers balled up in the ginger strands.   
“Look at me, (Y/n).”  
Your eyes flew open to find Hux staring right at you, need filling his eyes. It was like he was asking a question, and without even having to read his mind, you leaned forward and captured his lower lip in between your teeth, biting, before diving into a passionate kiss. He quickly pulled you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, question answered. Both of you let out low groans as his, frankly, rather large, erection was pushed against your core. You pulled on his hair tightly, eliciting another moan from him, and he slowly began to walk both of you over to the bed. Reaching the end of it, he threw you down and began removing articles of clothing, gazing at you intently. There was a slight smear of blood on his lip from where you had bit him, and you had to admit, it kinda turned you on.   
As soon as Hux had finished removing his clothes he quickly moved onto the bed, pinning you underneath him, similar to that morning. He began kissing you passionately whilst attempting to remove your clothes, before eventually giving up and just ripping them open. Then you heard it. The robotic laughter.   
Your eyes flew open and you flipped Hux onto his back, straddling him. Not this time, you thought to yourself. Not this time.   
Hux was staring at you, slightly surprised, but face completely flushed and breathing fast. You smirked down at him before moving away enough to pull off the rest of your clothes, returning to your former position naked. The two of your groaned again at the contact of his member to your middle, this time nothing in the way. Recovering slightly, you leaned down and kissed Hux once more. He wrapped his arms around your back and you adjusted your hips so you were hovering just above him. But then you stilled, waiting. Hux looked at you desperately, not wanting to say it, but he forgot.   
*Please*  
Hearing the single word you thrust you hips down, taking him in completely. You gasped and froze, but Hux immediately began thrusting up into you. One of his hands crept up to your chin and brought your face to his, littering your cheeks with kisses. He had to stop after a couple of minute, though, moans spilling out of his mouth. Little whines and gasps were still dripping out of yours, and the room was filled with the sound of your passion. You felt your core getting tighter and everything getting hotter, before suddenly your orgasm washed over you, taking you by surprise. You clenched around Hux, sending him over the edge as well, groaning loudly into your ear. His hips eventually slowed down and stopped, and you slid off him, collapsing onto the bed. The two of you lay there breathing heavily for a couple of minutes, before he pulled you closer to him and snuggled into your back. It was only then that you realised how tired you were, and at the same time you began to tune in to the pain emanating from your previous wounds. It was so warm and calming in Hux’s embrace, though, so you just closed your eyes and began to drift off to sleep.   
*I love you.*  
You smiled softly to yourself.   
“I love you too.”


	13. The Knight Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload guys! Have been busy helping my friend move into her new apartment, and even went and visited my mum.  
> On a side note, leftover chinese is super delicious.

You saw it in a dream. Sirens were blaring, sending you sprinting up the hall. In the distance, you could hear gunshots, and all around you dead rebels and clones littered the ground. You quickly rounded a corner and burst through some doors, entering a large grey and black room. And that was when you saw it. Sparks flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. They were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying.  
And there he was. General Hux, lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. That's when the blackness took over. You could see nothing, hear nothing. Something wet coated your skin, and your mouth began to taste sour. You were moving. No. You were throwing your arms about for some reason. And then you stopped, and you could see again. They were dead. They were all dead. There was nothing but lifeless bodies and silence. The alarms had stopped.  
You looked down. You were covered in blood. You weren’t sure if any of it was yours. You looked at Hux. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving anymore. You looked behind you. And there he was, Kylo Ren. He began laughing, a thick, distorted laugh. But just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, as if thinking. That’s when he held out his hand.  
You stared at it, thinking, deliberating. This would change your life. You took one more look at Hux, and knew the answer. 

Hux woke to find you sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. He sleepily roller over and crawled towards you, eventually resting his head beside your lap and looking up at you with half closed eyes.  
“Are you ok?”  
You shifted your gaze to his face, and seeing the expression you wore, he pushed himself into an upright position and moved to sit beside you.  
“He’s here, isn’t he?”  
You nodded your head. Hux wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest, hugging you deeply, before hoping up and taking a step towards the bathroom. He quickly turned back your way.  
“I’m just going to have a quick shower, then we can go deal with him. Together.”  
You smiled thinly at him and he disappeared into the next room, leaving you alone with your thoughts. The dream played on repeat in your head. It couldn’t be real. It was just worry. Or a hyper active imagination. But you knew you were lying to yourself. You couldn’t bear the thought of Hux de......  
You squeezed your eyes shut and put your head in your hands, thoughts growing from small knawing to full on bites. You couldn’t let him get hurt. Not now. Not ever. You needed to protect him. But you couldn’t. Not like this.  
Pushing yourself to your feet, you quickly pulled some clothes on and left your quarters, closing your eyes and letting the force pull you to where you already knew he would be. You opened your eyes in front of one of the training rooms, and opened the door to Kylo attacking the wall with his lightsaber. You cleared your throat and the Knight straightened up, before turning around to face you. You noted he wasn’t wearing his helmet, opting instead for a look of fury plastered across his face. It quickly changed to a wiry smirk, however, the Ren tucked the saber away.  
“Come back for more, have we? Didn’t know if you’d recover after our last encounter.”  
“I need you to train me.”  
The smirk dropped right off his face.  
“I thought you didn’t want to be trained.”  
“Things have happened. Now I need to know how to protect people.”  
“People?”  
“Well, one person.”  
“Hux.”  
You nodded slowly, keeping your nerves in check. Kylo looked like he was considering your statement, but suddenly moved and stood in front of you. You felt your nerves rise up, put off by the sudden show of intimidation.  
“You’re different. You’ve learned to use the force, haven’t you? I can just feel the power flow off you. It’s dark. Terrible. Magnificent. You have such potential for great destruction, even if it is brought about by a pathetic general.”  
“Don’t talk about him like that.”  
“Or what? Nothing. You may have figured out the secret to throwing objects, but I am ten times more powerful then you will ever be. I can say anything I want about your little lover. Hell, I could do anything I want to him. And trust me, how I long to see the life seep out of his dull eyes as I plunge my light-“  
He flew across the room and hit the wall. Not entirely in control of what you were doing now, you slowly stalked over to the fallen man, leaning over and glaring him right in the face. You were silent for a minute, allowing him to bask in the anger radiating off you, before speaking up, voice low and menacing.  
“You touch a single hair on him, and I will kill you. Without a single bit of hesitation. I promise you that.”  
Kylo Ren slowly brought himself to his feet and straightened up, brushing both dirt and dignity off his cloak.  
“Go fetch your lightsaber. We begin training immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* I wonder if anyone can see where I'm going with this. I've planned out the rest of the story ark, and all I can say is, prepare for smut, smut, and feels.


	14. Back To Training

Kylo Ren stood in front of you, lightsaber lit. You drew yours carefully, and then the two of you began the now familiar routine of circling each other. Foot placed after foot, hands on the hilts still, waiting for anything, a twitch, to signal your chance to pounce. And then you saw it. A small flicker of distraction crossed his eyes and you leaped forward, smashing the blade against his and shoving your shoulder into his chest, sending him staggering back, off balance. He quickly flung his arm in front of him in an attempt to use the force but you had already anticipated that, sending him gliding across the floor and into the wall. He winced at the contact and drooped his head, defeated, and you felt a smirk cross your face as you shut off your lightsaber and turned around, about to wander towards the door.   
“Come on Ren. You’re making this too easy-“  
You were suddenly whipped off your feet and smashed face first through the door, scaring several troopers who were waiting outside. Blood pouring out your now broken nose, you carefully picked yourself up and spun back around to face Kylo, who was leaning against the door, wearing your earlier smirk.   
“You really think I’d fall that easily?”  
You used your sleeve to wipe a bit of the blood away, and shot him a glare.   
“You did yesterday.”  
“I didn’t expect you to be able to control your power so fast. I know better now. Admit it, you’ve played your hand.”  
You sighed angrily at him and pushed past, eyes scanning the ground for your lightsaber. Picking it up, you heard Kylo move somewhere behind you, and you turned to face him.   
Kylo Ren stood in front of you, lightsaber lit. You drew yours not so carefully, and then the two of you began the now familiar routine of circling each other. This time, Ren moved first. He was pounding towards you, lightsaber slashing mercilessly. You began fending off his attacks but he was taller and stronger then you, and despite your recent grip on the force, you could feel yourself growing weaker by the second. Eventually you lost your footing and fell to your arse and immediately there was a red glow at your throat. The knight held it there for a minute, before pulling it away, looking almost bored.   
”Again.”  
As you got up you closed your eyes, trying to focus. Hux. You began thinking about Hux. You hadn’t seen him since yesterday. He had burst into the training room behind the two of you, concerned and angry.   
“What the hell is going on?” He had yelled. Ren had smirked at you before moving to stride out of the room. Left alone, you had to deliver the news.   
“I’ve asked him to train me.”  
“What?” Alright, he was just angry.   
“Look, as much as I hate him, he’s my best shot at mastering this thing.”  
“I thought you didn’t want to be trained.”  
“I didn’t. I still don’t. But, I have to.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“(Y/n).” Hux grabbed your shoulders. “Listen to me. He will kill you.”  
You pulled away and sighed, and Hux threw his arms into the air.   
“Fine. Do what you want. But I will not stick around and watch you get killed. I can’t.”  
And then he turned around and left. You had buried your head in your hands and began crying, then. You couldn’t tell him that you were doing this for him. You just couldn’t. If staying away from you meant he was safe, then so be it.  
You opened your eyes.   
Kylo Ren stood in front of you, lightsaber lit. You drew yours with intent determination, and then the two of you began the now familiar routine of circling each other. You watched the Knights face. He was masking his emotions, being careful with his steps. But was he guarding his mind?  
It was almost too easy to slip in. Immediately you were bombarded with memories. Darkness. A Jedi master. Murder. So much murder. A girl. Strong with the force. Storming around the Star Killer in search of her. Han Solo. Killing him. Being beaten by the girl.   
You snarled at Ren.  
“You’re weak. Fragile. Beaten by a girl.”  
“Get out of my head.”  
“No.”  
You dove back in. Hux rescuing him. Medical droids fixing his scars. Hux bring him to the Supreme Leader. Him sulking the entire way. Hux taking the blame for Kylo’s mistakes. Hux. Hux smiling at you on that first day. Hux defending you to Kylo. Hux visiting you each lunch. Hux kissing you, taking you...  
“Now who’s weak?”  
You gasped and stepped back, thrown from your thoughts. You hadn’t meant to show him that. You hadn’t meant to even let him in. But you did. It was foolish, and mistake. Kylo turned off his lightsaber and stuck it in his hilt.  
“Your love for him will be your downfall.”  
You shook your head.   
“I’d never turn to the light.”  
“I’m not talking about the light.”  
And he turned around and walked out. You switched your saber off and dropped it into your cloak pocket, sighing. What the hell did he mean by that?  
You strode out of the room and returned to your quarters, deep in thought, not noticing when you entered that there was a cloak strewn across your bed. You only realised that someone else was in the room when you heard someone clear there throat behind you. You jumped, before whipping around. Man, you really needed to work on your awareness.   
Hux stood in front of you, nervously fiddling with his hands behind his back. The two of you stared at each other for a minute, before he cleared his throat again and spoke up.   
“I came here cause I just wanted to say...well... I’ve spent alot of time thinking and... (y/n)... I just... I want to say... I’m sorry.”  
The last bit all came out in one rushed breath and Hux dropped his gaze to the ground, resembling a sad puppy. If puppies were ginger.   
“You should do whatever you want to do, and I want to be there to support your decisions.”  
He raised his eyes to yours.  
“If you’ll let me, that is.”  
You felt a small smile creep onto your face and you threw your arms around Hux, burying your nose into his shirt, before pulling back, gasping.   
“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I just covered your work clothes in blood. I sincerely apologise.”  
“Hux brought one of his hands out from behind his back and raised your chin, smiling kindly at you.  
“I don’t care, (y/n). I only want to know your answer.”  
You felt yourself relax, and nodded happily at him.  
“Of course, Hux. I want you by my side.”  
His face burst into a joyous grin, and he brought his other hand out from behind his back. In it, he clasped and single rose. He quickly thrust it towards you.  
“I brought you this. Your nurse said you liked them.”  
You felt your mouth drop open in surprise as you took it, admiring the flower carefully.   
“I love you, (y/n).”  
You smiled up at Hux.   
“I love you too.”


	15. A Little Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been having problems with my internet, and unluckily for me but luckily for you guys, I woke up sick today, so have had the time to fix the problems and upload! I might even upload another chapter or two today. Maybe. :)
> 
> On another note, I originaly started this fic because I couldn't really find any Hux smut, so I decided to write my own, but because I'm not good at just once off smut, I wrote a little lead up to the smut, but now it's kinda got a whole storyline of it's own and I've just written the ending and jesus, this is not how I expected it to go when I first started writing this. Whoops
> 
> Also. Yay, smutty chapter!.

A couple of days later, you were wandering slowly back to your quarters after a vigorous training session when you were tackled to the floor from behind. You quickly pulled yourself away and spun around, about to send the person flying into the wall, before spotting his face and staring at him in surprised shock.  
“MICHEAL!”  
Michael pushed himself to his feet and you followed, beginning to burst into laughter and hugging each other tightly.  
“God, did I miss you. How are you? How have you been? Where have you been stationed? What are you doing here?”  
You couldn’t stop the overflow of words spilling out of your mouth. Michael gave you a joke slap on the arm and pulled your arm into his, the two of you beginning to walk down the hall.  
“I see you still can’t stop speaking. I’m here because the funniest thing happened. Last week I was lounging around with some of the officers, and they began telling me this rumour that a communications officer on the head ship has the force and Kylo Ren, the master of the Knights of Ren himself, was training her. Now, the minute I heard the words ‘communications officer’, my mind immediately ran to you, and so when I asked what the officer looked like and they gave me a perfect description of you, I immediately applied for my holiday leave and took the first shuttle here.”  
“And you thought it would be a good idea to tackle me from behind?”  
Michael grinned at you.  
“You wouldn’t hurt little old me, now would you?”  
You shoved him to the side and the two of you burst into laughter, reaching the door to your quarters. You punched in the room code and strode inside, plopping down onto the bed, Michael following your example and stretching out on the bedspread.  
“So how long are you here for?”  
“Roughly a week. They may call me back early. Apparently our ship will be the next one they send to battle. It really depends on when they decide to move forward.”  
You nodded and threw yourself onto your back, sighing in contentment. Michael quickly propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at you cheekily.  
“So, tell me what Ren is like. Is he as scary as we heard?”  
You shot him a glare, before rubbing your brow and closing your eyes.  
“Well, he’s good at what he does, lets just say that.”  
Michael chuckled at your response.  
“What about General Hux? I’ve heard some things about him as well.”  
Your eyes flew open.  
“Like what?”  
“That he’s strict as all hell. Also, there’s a rumour going around that he’s doing one of the officers.”  
You felt your cheeks go red at the words, and quickly turned your face away and waved your hand dismissively.  
“Oh, so many rumours going around about everyone, isn’t there?”  
Michael looked at your face and his grin widened.  
“You were never good at keeping secrets. Come on, who is it? I can tell by the look on your face that the rumour is true. Do you know her?”  
Your blush deepened.  
“Ah..well..”  
Michael kept watching you intently for a minute, before his mouth fell open.  
“It’s you, isn’t it?”  
“Um...maybe..”  
“Oh my god, you sleeping with General Hux.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
Michael burst into roaring laughter before leaning back onto the bed.  
“Training under Kylo Ren and fucking the best General in the First Order. Jesus, you must be glad you got assigned to this ship.”  
“Shut up, Michael.”  
“Ok, you’ve got a week to tell me about all of this in extreme detail. I want to know-“  
You quickly clamped your hand over his mouth and began listening intently.  
“Seriously, shut up. I can hear something.”  
It was silent for a minute, before the doors to your quarters slid open and General Hux stormed in, eyes focused on his cap which he was angrily balling in his hands.  
“(Y/n), I need your help. Some rebels snuck on board and while we caught them, I discovered that they had a map of the ship. We think someone helped them get on board, and if you could help us find out who...”  
Hux’s sentence trailed off as he looked up and spotted Michael sitting beside you on the bed, wide eyed at the General. Both of you quickly jumped to your feet and you stepped towards Hux, shoving your nerves away.  
“General, this is my friend, Michael. We were in training together. He’s come to visit me for a little bit.”  
Hux turned to you and shot you a look you couldn’t quite comprehend.  
“Why didn’t you tell me he was coming to visit?”  
“I didn’t know till he got here.”  
“Yes. Well. I think it would be best if you went back to wherever you are staying for now, Michael. I have to discuss some important business with Officer (l/n).”  
Michael nodded quickly and gave you a slightly scared look, before hurrying out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. There was silence, before Hux carefully put his cap down on the table nearby and turned to you, standing formerly, expression still on his face. God, what was that? You just couldn’t pinpoint it...  
“He’s quite handsome. I bet he’s a lady killer.”  
And that’s when you figured it out. Jealousy. Hux was jealous. Oh, this could be fun.  
“Yes, as long as I’ve known him he’s always been able to convince a girl to jump into bed with him. It’s quite a skill from what I’ve seen.”  
“And what have you seen?”  
“Hmmm...well, General...”  
You took a step forward and let your fingers slowly ghost over the buttons on his shirt, staring up at him cheekily. His face was becoming redder by the minute.  
“He hasn’t gotten me into bed...”  
You turned away, wandering over to the door to punch in the lock code, before twisting your head and whispering over your shoulder.  
“...Yet.”  
A strong hand grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, shoving you against the door and immediately picking your legs up to wrap them around his waist, crashing his lips to yours. He broke away for a minute, biting his way roughly down your neck.  
“You will never sleep with him, you understand me? Not now, not ever. You will be with me, and me only. Do you understand?”  
Moans spilled out your mouth and Hux pulled slightly away to rip open your shirt, buttons flying to the floor, leaving you exposed in your bra. He quickly ripped that off too, and pulled a nipple into his mouth, biting down hard, earning him a shocked shriek from your mouth that quickly turned into desperate whimpering. He let go, and moved his mouth above the other one.  
“I said, do you understand me, Officer?”  
You bit your lip back in an attempt to stop whimpering, before answering him.  
“Yes, General.”  
At your words he claimed the other nipple, toying with it between his teeth, and flicking his tongue against it every now and then, lapping up every shrewd noise that fell out of your mouth. His hands grabbed roughly at your hips, knowing they would leave bruises and he moved back up to your mouth, kissing you almost violently as he pulled the both of you away from the wall and walked over to the bed, dumping you in a not too gentle manner on the bed. He quickly tugged your shoes and socks off, before your pants and panties followed. He began to crawl up towards you, and you felt yourself bracing for him to enter you, but then his tongue lapped at your folds and your head fell back, curses dripping out of your mouth. Hux brought one hand up to your clit and began rubbing, before his fingers dipped down and into you. Your entire body shuddered. He began to pump two digits into you, growling at your responses. After a minute he hoisted himself up onto his knees and opened the front of his pants, pulling himself out, before leaning down on top of you and entering you roughly, not waiting for permission. You made every noise known to man and then some as he began to thrust into you quickly, the combination of him filling you, his fingers still rubbing you and the feel of his rough uniform against you sending you over the edge almost immediately.  
“Say my name. Say it!”  
“Hux. Oh god, Hux....”  
You clamped around him and Hux groaned, slamming into you a couple more times before cumming, filling you. The two of you stilled for a minute, before Hux gently pulled out and lowered himself beside you. He pulled you into his arms and clasping you tightly.  
“Mine,” he whispered into the top of your hair.  
You smiled against his chest, closing your eyes.  
“Yours.”


	16. Meeting Snoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's about time the plot took a turn for the obscure...

A couple of nights later you woke up next to a sleeping Hux, something rippling in the force. You lay there for a couple of minutes, eyes closed, trying to pinpoint where the disruption was coming from before a sharp knock on the door woke the General. He groaned annoyedly, rolling over and putting a pillow over his head. From underneath the cotton your could hear him mumble something along the lines of ‘too tired for this crap’. You chuckled under your breath and placed a reassuring hand on his bare back.  
“I’ll go check what they want.”  
You weren’t even up off the bed before Hux had fallen asleep again.  
Reaching the door, you opened it to find a runner standing in front of you looking slightly nervous. You gave him a reassuring smile, and he unfolded a piece of paper and began to relay the message on it.  
“The Supreme Leader requests the presence of both you and General Hux in the Hologram room immediately. Kylo Ren is not to know of this.”  
You waved your hand dismissively at the boy and shut the door, wandering back into the bedroom and sitting on the end of the bed. You stared at the wall for a couple of minutes before you felt Hux shifting on the bed and felt one arm wrap around your waist.  
“What’s did they want, beautiful?”  
You let out a shaky breath and continued staring at the wall.  
“Snoke needs to see us now.”  
You felt him stiffen behind you.  
“Us?”  
“Yeah. The runner knew you were in here. I think Snoke may know about us.”  
Hux cursed under his breath and pulled himself out of bed, scrounging around for his uniform. You followed his example and went to wear yours, before deciding your training robes were a better option. The two of you departed your quarters, walking formally, just a General and a Jedi. Well, sith. Well. Sith in training. Well, knight in training. Well, actually, you had know idea what exactly you were training to become. It didn’t really matter at that point in time, however. You were about to meet the Supreme Leader. Very few were blessed with the opportunity to do so, and those that did refused to speak about him. Whether they were requested not to, or they were just making the wise decision, it did not matter. You were finally about to meet Snoke.  
You felt another ripple in the force and you stopped, Hux halting a few steps in front of you.  
“You don’t need to be afraid.”  
“That’s not it.”  
The general peered at you, concerned.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I...nothing. I just need to quickly go do something.”  
“I wouldn’t keep the Supreme Leader waiting.”  
“I know, I won’t be a minute. Just tell him I had to stop by med bay or something.”  
For the first time ever, Hux gave you a disapproving look, before turning and striding off around the corner. Alone in the corridor, you closed your eyes and waited for another ripple. A minute passed. Two. THERE. You quickly followed the source and sprinted, openeing your eyes only once you reached the cause. You stood in front of the doors to the training room, and inside you could hear a lightsaber slashing against metal. You sighed. Oh god, not this again.  
You stepped forward and the doors opened, revealing Kylo Ren’s back as he attempted to destroy the far wall. You began walking up to him, and was surprised when you got close enough to tap on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact and immediately switched the saber off, clasping it tightly in his hands. He continued to face the wall, but you could hear his deep voice clearly as he spoke.  
“What do you want?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong.”  
“I could feel it in the force.”  
He was silent, just standing with his back to you, brooding. You began to grow annoyed, knowing every second he delayed would cause less favour towards you from Snoke. So you did what you had to do, and placed your hand on Kylo’s head, prying into his thoughts.  
You were hit with a flash of white and your head was filled with the screams of everyone the knight had ever killed. You quickly dropped your hand and stumbled back in shock, your mind filling with soothing silence. Ren spun himself around and glared at you in anger, and that’s when you saw it. His eyes were watery and the surrounding skin puffy, his face covered with the emotional scar of pain. He had been crying. Kylo Ren had been crying.  
“Leave now, before I decide to kill you.”  
You quickly took off, sprinting down halls in an attempt to both escape him and get to the Hologram room. When you reached it, you stopped and smoothed down your clothes. You couldn’t think about what had just happened, you needed to focus on Snoke. Calm down. Clear your mind. It’s ok.  
The doors opened and you stepped inside, hit instantly by a wave of coldness and fear. The room was small and empty, lights dim. In the middle of the room, Hux stood sharply, hands clasped behind his back, staring straight at the hologram in front of him. And there was Snoke. Oh god. You had the urge to cover your mouth in horror. He wasn’t a man, couldn’t be. Scars twisted over his face and body, and he hunched over, making him appear smaller than he already was. His eyes were set right on you though, as if seeing right into your soul. It was frightening. Terrifying. Almost...magnificent. You could feel the power radiating off him. It was intoxicating.  
You quickly took your place beside Hux and mimicked his stance, gazing at the Supreme Leader. Snoke began speaking immediately.  
“You are here for multiple reasons. The first, it has come to my attention that you and Hux here are physical.”  
You already knew it was coming, but you couldn’t help your mouth falling open.  
“How did you-“  
“Silence! I know everything, child. Now, I will permit this to continue for now, but only because one day a child with your sensitivity to the force and General Hux’s determination and intelligence will prove useful to me. When I instruct the two of you to produce a child, you will do so. Do you understand?”  
His words danced in the air around you and Hux and you both exchanged an almost horrified look, before nodding at Snoke and answering in unison.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader.”  
“Good, good. Now, onto a more urgent matter. Something is wrong there, I can sense it in the Force. It’s coming from Ren. What?”  
Hux glanced at you confused, and you suddenly realised he was referring to the ripples in the force you felt earlier. It also occurred to you that even though he had just stated he knew all, he was still asking for information. You decided to choose your words carefully.  
“That would be my fault, Supreme Leader. I was testing his limits in training me, and so became disobedient. It won’t happen again.”  
Snoke glared at you, seemingly sensing that something was off about you statement, but then his words indicated otherwise.  
“A warning, (y/n). You are only being trained because I allow it. Any more disruptions and you will be disposed of. Can’t have a bad example for the First Order, can we?”  
You nodded.  
“Of course, Supreme Leader. Thank you, Supreme Leader.”  
Snoke turned his gaze to Hux.  
“Have you discovered the identity of the man you leaked our maps to the rebels yet?”  
Hux shook his head.  
“Not yet, Supreme Leader. The rebels are refusing to tell us, and even Ren appears unable to get the information of them.”  
“You are testing my patience. Find out who it is at once and make an example of them. Dismissed. Both of you.”  
The two of you bowed respectfully and walked out, your mind reeling. Rebels sneaking on board. You being used for breeding purposes. The incident with Ren. What the hell was happening?


	17. Rebel On Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time for the plot to pick up some speed. Here we go...

The two of you managed to get two steps outside the room before you began feeling an urgent tug in the Force. You felt yourself break into a stumble and then a run, with Hux behind you, calling out in confusion. You sped around corners and through corridors, eventually stopping when you reached the unguarded doors to the holding cells. Hux came bursting around the corner, slightly panting, but immediately froze up.   
“Where the hell are the guards..”  
You pulled out your lightsaber and switched it on, waiting for Hux to punch in the authorisation code. As soon as the doors sprang open you dashed forward, taking in the scene before you rapidly. Several dead stormtroopers were scattered on the ground, and the vent on an air duct had been removed nearby. Hux began cursing and went to pull out his blaster, but then went silent. Too silent.   
You spun around to find a young rebel, a girl, holding a gun to Hux’s head. She shoved him forward and walked him over to the cell doors, glaring at you the entire time.   
“Put in the code to unlock the doors. Now!”  
Hux raised his hand to the keypad, but then shoved his elbow down instead, catching the girl in the side and sending her stumbling back with a shriek. Her blaster went off and Hux collapsed to the ground, his shirt wetting with blood. You had a flash of him in the dream. No! This wasn’t it! Wrong room. No alarms. This wasn’t it!  
You felt a surge of white hot anger surge through you and the girl lifted into mid-air, completely frozen, terror in her eyes. You shoved her against the wall but kept her dangling, and slowly stalked over to her. You watched her for a minute, before slowly raising your lightsaber, preparing to-  
“Stop.”  
Your head whipped around. Kylo Ren stood in the doorway, helmet on, lightsaber sheaved.   
“Since when have you ever advocated for the life of someone?”  
“She might have information that would prove useful to us.”  
“She snuck onto this ship. She killed a bunch of stormtroopers.” You felt yourself beginning to shake in anger. “She hurt Hux.”   
“I know.”  
Two stormtroopers dashed into the room behind the cloaked figure and ran around you, grabbing the rebels arm. You released her and she fell to the ground, letting out a shout. You ignored her, however, and quickly stepped forward, grabbing Ren’s cloaks in one hand and holding the lightsaber up to his neck, the pale red laser singing the side of his helmet.   
“And where were you when this was going on?”  
“You know exactly where I was.”  
“Off snivelling in some corner? I lied for you to the Supreme Leader, but if your distraction is going to let the First Order down then maybe I should tell him the truth.”  
“First Order? You’re just mad because your precious General is hurt.”  
You hadn’t realised you could get angrier. You were wrong.  
“If you had have been here then he wouldn’t be like this.”  
“Well, (y/n), you were the one that led him here, straight into danger, weren’t you?”  
“I won’t hesitate to remove your pathetic little head.”  
You heard a low groan behind you and you let go of Ren, spinning around to find Hux being attended to by a nurse. When had she gotten here?   
You fell to your feet beside the General and brushed a strand of ginger hair out of his face. His eyes were closed but his breathing was stable, and every now and then he let out a small noise of pain.   
“Will he be ok, Nurse?”  
The nurse nodded at you and two other medical attendants entered the room, lifting him onto a stretcher.   
“Nothing too major was damaged. I’ll get him patched up and onto the best medicine we have, and he should be right to go by the end of the week.”  
“Thank you, nurse.”  
The nurse nodded at you and left the room, followed by the attendant with Hux. You stared at the blood on the floor for a minute, before moving to follow them.   
“You would kill for him?”  
The robotic voice stopped you at the door, but only for a minute.   
“I would die for him.”  
‘


	18. The Light

“I love you, but you’ve got to stop following me around.”  
Hux had just pulled you out into the hall outside of the bridge. He had been given the ok to work this morning, but you couldn’t shake this nagging feeling inside of you so you had stayed by his side the entire day, ensuring nothing would happen to him. You were right, he was ok, but you had managed to scare off several runners. Well, that’s what they get for being so silent.  
“I need to make sure you’re ok.”  
Hux sighed and grabbed your hand, covering it with his.  
“I’ll be ok. I have stormtroopers around me at all times.”  
“We still don’t know where the rebels are getting their information.”  
“Well, we actually have a few leads on that.”  
You perked up at the thought.  
“We do?”  
Hux smiled at your enthusiasm.  
“We do. I will be interrogating them tonight. Would you like to join me?”  
You felt yourself beginning to nod, before the first part of his sentence sunk in.  
“You? Why not Ren?”  
Hux sighed again.  
“I don’t know. He seems to have been pretty useless the past few weeks. Wouldn’t be able to get information out of a droid even if it was programmed to.”  
Hux clasped your hand tighter and forced a smile back onto his face.  
“But, that doesn’t matter at the moment. I believe I can crack them. Anyway, speaking of Ren, shouldn’t you be getting back to training? I’ll be fine, I promise.”  
You pulled him into a tight hug. He squeezed you back, before carefully untangling himself from you. You nodded at him and spun around, wandering to the training rooms. Kylo was inside, meditating. He didn’t open his eyes when you walked in, but you knew he could sense your presence. You sat down opposite him and mimicked his position, closing your eyes and beginning to meditate as well. After a minute you felt a slight tugging at your mind. Warily, you let him in, but all you were received were some of his thoughts.  
*Glad to see you haven’t tried to kill me.*  
You grimaced, before replying.  
*Oh, we’re going to talk like this, are we?*  
*For today, yes. Your mental abilities still need some work.*  
You were silent for a second.  
*No, I haven’t tried to kill you. I need you to train me better. I need to protect him.*  
*Why?*  
*Why? Because I love him, that’s why!*  
*He’s a murderer. He’s killed thousands of billions of people.*  
*You can’t speak.*  
*He doesn’t hold any remorse.*  
*What, and you do?*  
*......yes.*  
You wallowed on what he had just said, well, thought, for a moment.  
*You’re letting your emotions get the better of you, Ren.*  
*Emotions are necessary for our strength.*  
*Not when they lead to the light.*  
It was his turn to be silent for a minute.  
*Sometimes... I think it may be better to embrace a little bit of the light side. That way, we have something to compare the dark side to.*  
*You want me to let in the light?*  
*Some of it, yes.*  
*Will it help me keep Hux safe?*  
*If that’s what you want, yes.*  
You opened your eyes and your mouth.  
“Teach me.”  
Kylo’s face twisted into a grin, and still not looking, he raised his hand to you. You were instantly hit with a wave of memories.  
*Let it in. It’s ok.*  
Kylo Ren killing his father. Kylo destroying his quarters afterwoulds. Kylo, without the mask or cloak, but instead in much lighter coloured robes. He looked young, impossibly young. Just a kid. Training with other kids. A younger version of Han Solo packing a backpack for him. Calling him Ben. Him and his mum reading a bedside story. Him laughing at jokes his dad was telling. Light. So much light, and happiness.  
You shut off you mind and looked at him. He slowly opened his eyes, staring straight at you. You could see pain in them. So much hurt and pain. He was being torn apart, you could see. More so now then ever.  
You slowly pulled yourself to your feet and after a minute Ren did the same. The two of you stood facing each other, unmoving, before you did something that surprised yourself. You stepped forward and hugged him.  
He stiffened at your touch for a minute, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around you, burying his head into your shoulder. For a minute you had a flash back to the last time he had touched you, but you simply shrugged it off. He had been trying to get rid of the light. You knew that now.  
“I forgive you.” You whispered. He buried his head deeper into your shoulder and started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's the big question: Do you guys want some Kylo/Reader? I have two different endings written, and one has Kylo/reader and the other doesn't. So, I'll leave it up to you guys. :D


	19. A Failed Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a completally new ending whoops.

You stood in the interrogation room in front of a large tilted slab. Hux stood beside you. Michael, strapped down in front of you. Ren, behind you. There was a nervous tension in the room as all eyes were fixed straight at you. You remained unmoving, unspeaking, just like you had for the past ten minutes. Hux sighed and began questioning the bloody and bruised Michael yet again.   
“Why did you leak our maps to the rebels?”  
Michael let out an exasperated grunt and closed his eyes.  
“I told you, I didn’t.”  
“You arrived on board here at the same time as the first rebel attack.”  
“Exactly, they got here at the same time I did. They would have been given the maps in advance, when I wasn’t here. Just think about it. The timing doesn’t match up.”  
“You could have snuck them on board.”  
“I’d never do such a thing. I’m loyal to the first order. Tell them, (y/n).”  
Everyone’s eyes fell back to you, and you remained silent, staring at the floor. Hux put a gentle hand on your shoulder, causing you to look up at him. He was annoyed.   
“He expects you to back him up, I think.”  
“And you expect me to back you up,” you scoffed. “Even though you tortured my friend without even giving me a heads up and then brought me in here hoping I would finish the job.”  
You couldn’t hide the venom in your voice. Hux flinched at the tone and you saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes, but you didn’t care. You pulled yourself away from him and stormed out of the room. There was an awkward silence in the room, and Michael glanced between the two men.  
“So...does this mean I can go?”  
Hux spat at him and stomped out, leaving just Ren. Kylo also moved to leave, but Michael stopped him.   
“I didn’t do it. I swear.”  
Ren nodded at him.  
“I know.”

 

Hux began wandering up the cell block trying to find you, before he spotted one of the doors open. He burst into a run and arrived in front of the room, mouth falling open in shock. You had pinned one of the prisoners inside against the wall, and they were struggling, eyes screwed shut in pain.   
“Who was it??” You demanded, and tightened your force hold on their limbs.  
The prisoner began screaming in agony, and a stream of blood began dripping out of their nose. Kylo quickly pushed passed the startled General and stood in front of you, removing his mask and staring at you with urgency.  
“(Y/n), stop this.”  
You keep your gaze on the prisoner.  
“Why?”  
“You’re killing him.”  
You finally focused on Kylo’s face. He looked concerned. Almost...scared. You felt something in you begin to tear.  
“That’s what we do, isn’t it? Torture beings. Kill people. Who cares if they’re innocent, right? As long as they’re terrified.”  
You didn’t realise tears had started streaming down your cheeks. Ren took a tentative step forward.  
“No, (y/n). That’s what they do. You and me, we fight different battles.”  
“Oh, don’t lie. You’ve done this before.”  
“But you haven’t. Please.”  
The prisoner let out an ear piercing shriek, but you heard Kylo’s next words anyway.  
“Don’t go to the dark side.”   
Everything went numb. You took in one shaky breath, and then another. How could he say that? You were in the First Order. So was he. You both did the bidding of Snoke. Weren’t you already on the dark side?  
Long ago, when you were a little girl playing in the fields, you would come home to your mother cooking a small rice dinner and your father smelling of the pigs he bred. Your brother would stop farming for an hour to come inside, and you would all sit around the table and laugh, a candle light memory engrained into you for the rest of your life. But then the war started. The Rebels verses the First Order. Your family, like many others, had tried to stay away for so many years, but it eventually came for them. They were killed, and you were left alone, a seventeen year old forced to make the hardest decision of her life: chaos and freedom or order and fear? Rebels or First Order? Light or Dark?   
You had chosen the Dark.   
“I’m already am.”  
Kylo Ren lifted his hand and cupped your cheek, all traces of fear gone from his expressions. Instead, he smiled.   
“No, (y/n). It’s too late for me, but for you, there’s hope. Trust me.”  
You felt yourself sinking to your knees in a daze. The prisoner had finally shut up, but his screams continued to echo around your head, as did Ren’s words. And that memory that you had locked away in the furthest reaches of your mind broke free, haunting you, haunting your decisions. Somewhere, Kylo Ren was trying to talk to you and General Hux was clinging to your shoulders, shaking you, trying to get your attention. But you were trapped in your mind. Thoughts and memories and feelings and sounds. You couldn’t escape. You were going insane. 

 

Sometime later your eyes began to focus. The room was empty. You were still on the floor. And in front of you, Hux was fiddling with his cap, hair messy, face impossibly pale, eyes slightly red. He noticed you staring and quickly grabbed your hand, a relieved smile breaking onto his face.  
“Oh thank god. (Y/n) can you hear me.”  
It took a minute to process, but eventually nodded. You lips felt dry. You needed water.   
“What happened? You’ve been sitting there silent for several hours now. You had me worried. God, I was so scared you wouldn’t come back. It was like you were in a trance. Are you ok?”  
Ok? Were you ok?  
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I'm sorry, I love you guys, I swear!


	20. Light Versus Dark

You sitting on your bed, meditating. It was two days later, and all you had done ever since getting back to your room was meditate. You were tired, god were you tired, but answers were more important. So you sat. And you searched.  
At the end of the first day, you had heard Hux trying to get in through the locked doors, but that was when you discovered the Force was more powerful than an over ride code. You loved him with all your being. This was for him, couldn’t he see? You were being coming dangerous, too dangerous. You needed to learn to control it before he got hurt. You needed to protect him from yourself.  
At the end of the second day, you felt Kylo come nibbling away at the corners of your mind. Like Hux, you refused entry. This was for you. You needed to search deep inside of yourself, grasp both the light and dark and inspect them, weigh them, decided for yourself. Ren was persistent, but you were growing stronger.  
He had given up about an hour ago, and you were back to just basic meditation. Breathe in, breathe out. Aware of the blood coursing through your veins, the feel of the sheets beneath you, your heartbeat.  
*Everything you desire can be found if you just ask.*  
The snake of a whisper snuck into your mind, twisting and turning, malevolent and evil. You quickly focused on it but felt it pulling away, leaving you to follow. And you did. Past the back of your mind, through the expanse of space, and deep into the Force. It took you to a place where there was only darkness and the cold. Promises of everlasting power and strength through fear danced around you, tempting you, teasing you. The ability to rule an army. The need to control millions. Hux by your side.  
Hux.  
*This isn’t you.*  
A deeper voice this time. Softer. Gentler. Ren. You followed it out of the dark and into a light, warmth washing over you. Here, there was laughter. There was joy. There was hope. Children playing and families eating together, much like you once had. Villagers singing in joy, planets celebrating holidays. In your meditative state, a smile broke onto your face. This was what you wanted. Happiness. Love. Peace.  
“Come with me.”  
You opened your eyes. Kylo Ren was standing in front of you, helmet nowhere in site. His face was serene. He had kindness in his eyes.  
You sighed softly.  
“You’ve been the one helping the rebels, haven’t you?”  
Ren nodded, a slight twist of amusement in his lips.  
“Took you that long to figure it out?”  
“No, just to ask it.”  
Kylo smiled. You held his gaze, picking through all the questions you wanted answered.  
“You’re going back to the light side?”  
“Yes. If they will have me.”  
“And if not?”  
“Then I will go far away and never return. I won’t kill for Snoke again. Not now, not ever.”  
“When?”  
“Tonight. I have a plan to sneak off ship. Come with me. You’re meant to be a Jedi, we both know it.”  
“Only if I can bring Hux.”  
Kylo looked slightly taken back, even disgusted.  
“He’d never go along with it. The First Order is his home. He’s power hungry. No. He stays.”  
You pushed yourself up off the bed.  
“But I can’t leave him.”  
Ren took one of your hands in his, and it was then that you noticed he wasn’t wearing gloves. His skin was pale but soft, cold with just a hint of warmth. Every now and then a mole dotted his skin.  
You looked up into his eyes. There was warmth and hope in them. There was the light. There was also a hint of...love.  
“If there was no Hux, would you come with me?”  
“In a heartbeat.” You could barely whisper, hating yourself for saying it but knowing how true each word was. Kylo smiled gently and slowly lowered his mouth towards yours.  
“Then have courage,” His lips ghosted over your skin. “And trust in me.”  
Suddenly, you were kissing. All of his passion and promises were poured into it and you knew instantly that he had fallen in love with you. That was when it hit you. Without meaning to, without really having that much to do with it, you had led him back to the light. And now he wanted you to go with him.  
A knock at the door startled the both of you. You quickly pulled away and dashed over to the keypad, punching in the unlock code. A runner was waiting.  
“The Supreme Leader requests your presence in the hologram room immediately.”  
The boy made to move, before catching sight of Kylo behind you.  
“Oh....ah...Master Ren, you were also requested.”  
Without looking back at him, you barged out of your quarters, heading straight for the hologram room. You went straight inside and stood beside Hux, who was already waiting. Ren arrived a minute after, helmet adorned. He stood on the other side of you. Oh, what a metaphor, you thought. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Hux turned his head towards you and gently smiled, leaning towards you to whisper.  
“Are you ok?”  
You nodded, plastering a fake smile on your lips, lips that still tasted like Ren.  
“I’m fine.”  
Snokes hologram abruptly appeared in front of the three of you. You all straightened up instinctively. The Supreme Leader got straight to the point.  
“(Y/n), it has come to my attention that you have the potential for great power in you. Power that others can only dream of. If you come to me I will show you how to unlock this. You will be unstoppable. People will fall before you. No one would dare hurt you.” His voice began prodding at your mind. “Or those you love.”  
Kylo’s helmet was pointed at the ground but his voice rose up.  
“She is to become a Knight of Ren?”  
Snoke laughed almost cruelly.  
“No, Kylo. If she comes to me, she is to become a Sith.”  
Hux let out an almost silent gasp. Kylo’s head shot up. You were filled with confusion of a different kind.  
“I get a choice?”  
Snoke’s laughter fell away.  
“You cannot make a Sith by force. They must choose to become one. As must you.”  
You glanced at Hux. You would be able to protect him, keep him safe, stay by his side. You glanced at Ren. But you would bring despair and doom to the galaxy. Kill many. Abandon the light.  
“Go. You have one day to decide.”  
You nodded hesitantly and turned around, striding to the door. Outside, you leaned against the wall, taking in shaky breathes.  
*Don’t be seduced by Snoke like I was.*  
Ren’s voice floated into your head. You took another deep breath and answered.  
*I pick Hux.*  
There was silence.  
*So be it.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE MEH I'M SORREYYYYYYYYY


	21. This Is The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS LIKE REALLY LATE AT NIGHT RIGHT NOW AND MY EYES HURT BUT I HAD TO FINISH IT AND DEAR LORD WAT HAVE I DONE  
> I THINK I MAY BE SLIGHTLY HUSTERICAL FROM HOW TIRED I AM 
> 
> AND ON A SIDE NOTE, I PUBLISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS ON THE 16TH OF JAN AND TODAY IS THE 16TH OF FEB AND I DON'T KNOW IT JUST SEEMS REALLY FITTING
> 
> ALSO  
> IN ADVANCE  
> I'M SORRY
> 
> ok, i'll let ya'll read now.

You paced back and forth in your room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Hux had been with the Supreme Leader for a long time. God, this waiting was unbearable. You had to do something. You had to distract yourself. You had to-  
The door slid open and General Hux strode in, deep in thought. The minute he spotted you, however, his face broke into a mixture of relief and worry. You dashed across the floor and threw your arms around him, burying yourself into his neck. He squeezed you back as hard as he could and the two of you stayed there for a while, scared to let go.  
“It’s been days. I was so worried about you.” Hux murmured into your hair. You hugged him even tighter.  
“I know. God, I’m so sorry. I just... I think I was going insane for a while. Probably have.”  
“Don’t say that. You’re ok. Everything will be fine.”  
You pulled away just enough to plant a heavy kiss on his lips, and the General immediately responded with enthusiasm. Actually, you couldn’t call it that. It was desperation, raw, needy, desperation. Hands wandering your body, he began walking you backwards towards the bed. Reaching the base of it he pushed you away, quickly removing his coat. While he was removing his clothes you made short work of yours, and after a minute the two of you stood naked. You grabbed his arms and spun him around, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. The two of you began kissing again, hands roaming, touching, squeezing. Rolling around the bed, fighting for dominance, craving to be completely consumed by the other. At some point, you’re not sure when he entered you, grunting simultaneously with his thrusts, you shivering beneath his touch. You pushed him over and began riding him, taking what you needed and then some. It was desperate, like the two of you had been consumed by a lust that would never be sated.  
And then it was over. Lying side by side, doing nothing but catching your breath and staring into each others eyes. Long silences filled with the feeling of love. You could never leave him. Would never leave him. Not Hux. Not now. Not ever. 

 

You woke up alone. The bed was cold beside you, signalling Hux had been gone a while. But something was wrong. You could feel it. A deep, unsettling rock in the pit of your stomach. Trying to shove the feeling away, you pushed yourself up and out of bed and began redressing. You had only just managed to pull on the last of your clothes when you spotted the note on your desk. Ah, that must be Hux.  
You did up your boots and tucked your lightsaber into your belt, before feeling a spike in the unease. Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. But what?  
You quickly trotted over to the note and the minute you picked it up a dagger of icy coldness shot through you. The note fell from your grasp and began slowly floating to the floor. The coldness spread. You felt your limbs freeze. Above you, sirens began blaring. And from the floor, the words scribbled on the notes glared up at you. 

Urgent matter at the bridge.  
Will return soon.  
Love, Hux. XXX

You went sprinting out of your room and up the hall. In the distance, you could hear gunshots, and all around you dead rebels and stormtroopers littered the ground. Oh god. It was happening. No. It couldn’t. God, no.  
You quickly rounded a corner and burst through the main doors to the bridge, entering a scene of chaos. Out the front widows you could make out several resistance ships attacking this one, and around you, sparks were flying everywhere, the sound of terrified screams filling your ears. Enough sneaking on board, they had began an all out attack. One this ship was not prepared for. And so they were attacking mercilessly, without a single care for the lives they were destroying. In the middle of blasts, you took two steps forward, and met the sight you did not want to see.  
There he was. General Hux, lying on the floor, blood pooling around his head and gushing out of his chest. You knelt down beside him and he tried to talk, but no words came out. You grasped his hand and felt a tear slide down your cheek as slowly, surely, the life slipped out of his eyes. No. Not Hux. Anyone but Hux. That’s when the blackness took over.  
You could see nothing, hear nothing. Something wet coated your skin, and your mouth began to taste sour. You were moving. No. You were throwing your arms about. From the tiny hum of vibrations you could feel in the palm of your hands, you knew you were holding your lightsaber.  
And then you stopped, and you could see again. They were dead. They were all dead. There was nothing but lifeless bodies and silence. The alarms had stopped.  
You looked down. You were covered in blood. You weren’t sure if any of it was yours. You looked at Hux. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving anymore. You turned off your lightsaber and sheaved it, before doing what you knew had to come next. You looked behind you. And there he was, Kylo Ren.  
He began laughing, a thick distorted laugh. Somewhere in the midst of your haze filled mind you felt an anger begin to burn, but you guarded your expression carefully. Just as suddenly as he had started, Ren stopped, as if thinking.  
And that’s when he held out his hand.  
You stared at it, pretending to think, pretending to deliberate. This would change your life, but unlike in the dream, you had already made a decision. The minute the alarms went off, you knew. It had all come to this. And you were ready.  
You took one more look at Hux, and grabbed Kylo’s hand.  
His fingers tightened around yours and he moved to step away, but you stopped him.  
“You told them where to find him, didn’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
His voice was thick, distorted.  
“You killed him so I would join you.”  
His reply was slower this time, more hesitant.  
“...Yes. You said you would come with me if Hux wasn’t around, and now he isn’t.”  
Even though you had already known his answer, it still felt like someone had shot you through the heart. You lowered you head and sighed, feigning realisation.  
“You really did that, just for me?” You made sure to add a slightly awed tone to your words. Kylo’s hand tightened around yours again.  
“I love you, (y/n).”  
You raised your head.  
“Remove your helmet.”  
His hands slowly detangled from yours and he reached up, doing as you asked. A second later, his pale face was staring at you, a hopeful smile dancing on his lips. It quickly turned cheeky.  
“Why? Do you want to kiss me again?”  
You blushed and bit your lip, stepping slightly closer and tangling one hand in his hair. A low moan escaped his mouth and he watched you, not noticing your hands moving.  
Your leaned forward and your lips ghosted his.  
“Actually, I want to look into your eyes as I kill you.”  
And then you switched your lightsaber on and plunged it straight into his chest. 

 

You couldn’t explain what it felt like, watching him die. But you weren’t blacking out, you wern’t being overwhelmed by the force. You were here, your actions deliberate, watching the man in front of you fall to his knees, life seeping out of his eyes much like they had Hux’s.  
HUX.  
You turned your lightsaber off and tossed it away, dashing back over to the General. Falling down beside him, you placed your ear on his chest and listened. There! A heartbeat! He was alive! He was still alive!  
You pulled him into your arms and stood up, carrying him with you as you stepped over the fallen body of the Master of the Knights of Ren. You were silent as you began stalking down corridors, avoiding ones where you could sense fighting was still going on. It didn’t matter anymore. The battle was over for you.  
Reaching the hologram room you stepped inside, laying Hux down on the floor at the centre. You didn’t need to hail Snoke, he had felt everything in the force. But he appeared in front of you anyway.  
“An attack?”  
You nodded, moving to stand at attention in front of the hologram.  
“And Ren?”  
You scowled at the name.  
“Dead.”  
“By your hands?”  
“Yes.” You paused for a moment. “I accept. Show me how to save Hux.”  
The Supreme Leader straightened at your words, and almost smiled.  
“Very well. Come to me, my apprentice.”  
A smirk danced over your lips.  
“As you wish, master.”

 

 

On the bridge of the burning ship, a man wearing the patch of the Resistance and the coat of a doctor was bent over the knight’s unmoving body. He was still for one minute. Two. And then...  
“We have a heartbeat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. It's over.
> 
> Or is it?


End file.
